Cause The Hardest Part of This Is Leaving You
by Gradien45CNmin
Summary: Kanker... Jika ada yang mengenai penyakit ini, mungkin dia takkan bisa berbahagia lagi. Namun karena cinta, seseorang rela mendatanginya untuk hadiah yang sangat mengejutkan. It will be the first and the last present for her. / Pair KeiHan inside! (Warning for Typo(s), less sadness, gender bender)' / "Cause the hardest part of this, is leaving you..."
1. Chapter 1

"**Cause The Hardest Part of This I****s Leaving You"**

**Rate: T (Jaga-jaga! Takut di Deathglare!:v) **

**Genre: Tragedy, Romance, Poetry(Maybe?)**

**Disclamer: Sengoku Basara is owned by Capcom**

**Warning: TYPO(s), Less Sadness, Gender Bender**

Hai semua! Kembali lagi dengan saya, Shirendan yang cantik, kejeh, dan JONES karena Keiji ayank selalu ngejar MagoHan! Ahai! #plaaak!

Wait! Magoichi x Hanbei cocok ga sih? Hahaha! Ga bakal cocok lah! Hanbei kan lembut! Magoichi kan kasar!

Magoichi: maksud lo kasar!? *tatap sadis Shirendan*

Hahaha! Abaikan author yang mulai ketawa gila karena dalam FF ini, author masih terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu yang berjudul **"Cancer – My Chemical Romance"**. Tapi kali ini, ane ga bakal nulis lagunya. Kalian cari sendiri lagunya. Kalau kalian nangis ngedengernya, berarti FF ini emang cocok buat ngegalau! Hahaha! #oke_authormulailapar

Dan karena lagu ini berhubungan dengan seseorang yang sakit, jadi, Hanbei akan dan pasangan uniknya(maksud?o_O?) akan menjadi tokoh utama dalam cerita ini! Mungkin... karena ga banyak kalimat yang diungkapkan, kayaknya... bakal kurang dari 1k deh! Hehehe!

Dan satu hal lagi... jikalau ada FF yang hampir sama seperti ini, maafkanlah saya yang tidak tahu! Karena FF ini hanya terinspirasi dari lagu yang sangat sedih... *nangis*

Langsung saja! Enjoy!

**Not like? Than, don't read! Dan jika Reader(s) menangis, silahkan siapkan tissu! XP XD XV**

* * *

**{Hanbei POV}**

_Yang bisa kudengar...  
Hanya suara Electrocadriogram...  
Entah berapa lama lagi...  
Jantung ini...  
Akan membusuk..._

* * *

_Waktu itu..._

"Ha—Hanbei..." kata seseorang berambut coklat panjang terikat, tampan—bagiku, juga berotot, berbicara kepadaku—seorang perempuan berambut putih, yang genius dibilang orang dan juga cantik. Aduh~ Aku jadi malu~

"Em? Ada apa Keiji-kun?" jawabku. Kami berdua duduk di suatu taman.

"Sudah cukup lama kita saling mengenal. Aku sudah mengenal keluargamu. Kau juga sudah mengenal keluargaku. Kita selalu bersama sejak Hideyoshi—kakakmu—memperkenalkanmu kepadaku. Dan itu sejak aku SMP kelas 1..." orang yang kupanggil Keiji-kun itu berhenti berbicara.

"Dan sekarang kita sudah bekerja." Lanjutku yang disebut Hanbei olehnya.

"Ah~" Keiji mengiyakan.

* * *

_Sekarang... aku sudah semakin layu...  
Bibirku semakin pucat...  
Aku sedang menghitung hari...  
Menghitung jam...  
Menghitung menit...  
Menghitung detik...  
Sudah tak sanggup lagi..._

* * *

_Hari sebelum ia menyatakan cintanya padaku..._

"Kak, aku boleh bertanya?" tanyaku pada kakakku yang berbadan besar—yang sedang memainkan Handphone-nya.

"Ah~ Hanbei. Boleh. Mau tanya apa?" kakakku—yang bernama Hideyoshi—menjawab, menutup Handphone-nya dan kembali bertanya. Aku duduk disamping kakakku.

"Kak, sekarang, aku sudah besar... dan sudah bekerja... jadi... aku—bolehkah—" aku terbata-bata karena takut berbicara.

"Katakan saja. Kakak akan dengarkan." kata kakakku tersenyum. Wajahnya tak begitu buruk jika ia tersenyum. Kadang, kalau kakakku tersenyum, itu bagai obat yang tak bisa dijual dimana-mana.

"Em... soal Keiji-kun... aku... aku—aku—"

"Mencintainya kan?" Hideyoshi-niisan langsung menyela.

"Eh! Ba—bagimana ya?" mukaku memerah.

Hideyoshi-niisan tersenyum lagi sambil membelai lembut rambutku, "Iya. Kakak tahu kalau besok kalian akan jalan-jalan berdua. Kalau pun Keiji tiba-tiba melamarmu, kakak menyetujuinya. Dia baik dan bisa dipercaya. Dia juga sudah bisa berpenghasilan sendiri. Kakak setuju."

"Benarkah?! Syukurlah kak! Terima kasih kak! Aku sayang kakak!" aku memeluk dan mencium pipi kakakku lalu pergi.

'_Karena kakak ingin kamu bahagia, Hanbei. Kalaupun umurmu masih panjang, Keiji pasti akan menjagamu dengan baik,'_ kata kakakku dalam hati sambil memegang rambut putihku yang lepas dari kepalaku.

* * *

_Oh Tuhan, jauhilah aku dari dia!  
Aku tak ingin dia melihatku seperti ini!  
Dia sudah melamarku...  
Tapi aku tak akan pernah dapat ciumannya..._

* * *

_Dan begitu dia denganku..._

"Hanbei," tanyanya lagi padaku. "A—aku..."

Aku masih menatapnya penuh harap. Aku ingin dia melamarku.

"Apakah... kau mau..." dia masih terbata-bata. Aku merasa kesal.

'_Ayolah! Katakan saja! Aku sangat menginginkanya!' _aku menutup mataku sambil berharap.

Lalu aku membuka mataku. Ku lihat Keiji-kun berada di depanku. Dia berlutut sambil memegang kotak yang berisi cincin berlian yang cantik dan berkilau. Aku tahu kalau cincin itu harganya mahal sekali. Tapi aku juga tahu kalau Keiji-kun salah satu pengusaha yang sukses. Dia pasti sanggup membelinya.

Aku terus memperhatikan betapa berharganya cincin ini.

"_Will you marry me?" _tanya Keiji-kun. Lamunanku tentang cincin itu buyar—ketika aku mendengar kalimat itu. Jika aku sudah gila, aku pasti sudah lompat-lompat ga jelas. Tapi aku menahan diri.

Aku menjawab "Iya!" dan aku begitu semangat. Dia memasangkan cincin itu ke jari manisku.

* * *

_Dan di saat itulah... dia mulai mengetahui penyakitku..._

_Aku...  
Mulai tak kuat...  
Biarlah aku pergi...  
Kalaupun aku pergi...  
Tolong kak! Kubur aku bersama barang-barangku...  
Dan warna favoritku..._

"HANBEI!"

_Tunggu? Suara siapa yang memanggilku itu?  
Suara itu tidak asing bagiku...  
Oh tidak! Jangan Keiji-kun! Jangan kemari!  
Aku tak kuasa mendengar dan merasakan kehadiranmu!_

"Hanbei! HANBEI!"

_Kenapa kau datang kesini Keiji-kun?  
Disaat itu aku mulai menitikkan air mata...  
Tapi... disaat itu pula ada yang menghapus air mataku..._

"Hanbei... aku tahu... kalau kamu masih ingin hidup. Dan aku juga berharap seperti itu. Aku tak bisa bicara apapun lagi... aku... Aku mencintaimu!"

_Dia mencium bibirku..._

_Untuk pertama kalinya...  
Dan untuk terakhir kalinya...  
Aku mendapat ciuman dari seseorang yang aku sayangi...  
Aku memang tak akan menikah...  
Tapi..._

_..._

_.._

_._

* * *

HUEEEEEEE! Sedih ga ceritanya? Kalau belum pada nangis, coba sambil dengar lagunya. Pahami artinya, mungkin kalian akan menangis.

Aku tahu... pasti kalian belum puas. Iya kan? Tenang! Ada chap 2 kok! Chap 2 terakhir + Keiji POV.

Yosh! R&amp;R!

Nangis ngeliat Hanbei

Shirendan-chan! Hehehe~


	2. Chapter 2

Langsung update chap 2! Kasihan kalian, pada nungguin! Hehehe~ #plaaak

Mungkin... chap2 bisa dipasangkan dengan lagu—(banyak bacot lo thor! Berapa banyak lagu yang lo punya sih thor?! *ngegebukin author*)

Gomen, gomen! Baiklah! Langsung aja! Gak pake basa-basi! Monggo~!

* * *

**{Keiji}**

_Saat itu... aku menyadari...  
Bahwa dia... begitu mencintaiku...  
Begitu pula aku...  
Yang sekarang sendirian..._

* * *

_Waktu itu..._

_Aku begitu malu mengatakanya...  
Aku tak siap...  
Jadi...  
Aku hanya diam..._

_..._

_Tapi aku kumpulkan keberanianku...  
Dan akhirnya... aku berhasil!  
Dia menerimaku!  
Kebahagiaan yang lebih dari satu ton emas!  
Kesenangan bagai di surga!  
Seribu kalimat yang tak bisa diungkapkan!_

_..._

_.._

_._

_Lalu..._

_Begitu aku ke rumahnya..._

"Hideyoshi!" aku memanggil temanku—yang juga kakak Hanbei. Saat itu aku membawa bunga.

Aku melihat rumah itu gelap seperti tak berpenghuni. Aku merasa ada yang aneh. Ada sesuatu yang janggal.

Lalu aku mencoba bertanya kepada orang sekitar.

"Permisi. Bolehkah aku bertanya?" aku bertanya kepada tetangga sebelah yang kebetulan sedang santai di halaman rumahnya.

"Em? Boleh. Ada apa ya?" dia menjawab.

"Apakah rumah keluarga Toyotomi sedang pergi?" tanyaku.

"Sepertinya begitu. Aku dengar dari warga sekitar kalau keluarga Toyotomi ke rumah sakit." Jawabnya.

"Rumah sakit? Untuk apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Hanya saja, kemarin malam aku mendengar suara sirine ambulans."

**DEG!**

_Entah refleks atau apa...  
Aku rasa ada yang seperti menusuk jantungku...  
Aku yang mendengarnya...  
Hanya bisa mematung..._

_Disaat itulah...  
Aku mulai menyadari...  
Kalau dia...  
Menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku..._

_Aku menaiki mobilku...  
Lalu pergi menuju rumah sakit yang dituju..._

_..._

_.._

_._

_Aku masuk ke kamar dimana Hanbei dirawat..._

_Ya Tuhan!  
Apa yang terjadi pada Hanbei-ku!?_

_Aku tak kuasa menahan tangis...  
Air mataku merembes deras keluar..._

_Hanbei yang biasa kulihat...  
Begitu bahagia...  
Begitu ceria...  
Begitu sehat..._

_Dan yang kulihat sekarang...  
Bagai mayat yang sedang berjuang melawan kematiannya..._

_Apakah dia masih bisa hidup?  
Apakah masih ada waktu untuknya?  
Apakah aku masih bisa menikahinya?  
Aku tak ingin dia pergi!_

"Hanbei! Hanbei!"

_Aku... memanggilnya..._

* * *

**{Hanbei}**

_Keiji-kun...  
Aku tahu kau akan datang..._

_Tapi..._

_Yah~ mungkin...  
Ceritaku... hanya sampai sini..._

**{Keiji}**

_Aku tahu..._

_Dia tak ingin aku melihatnya seperti ini...  
Tapi..._

_Aku yang tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi...  
Hanya bisa menciumnya..._

_Karena mungkin...  
Dia akan mengatakan '__**Goodbye**__' hari ini...  
Atau besok...  
Tapi... aku tak ingin!_

**{Hanbei}**

_Ah! Keiji-kun!  
Aku sangat bahagia!  
__**First and Last kiss to me!  
**__Thanks Keiji-kun!_

_Aku... Bisa tenang..._

**{Keiji}**

_Selamat jalan... Hanbei kusayang..._

**{Keiji + Hanbei}**

_Cause the hardest part of this...__is leaving you..._

* * *

*nangis berember-ember*

Eh? Udah selesai ya? Oh... ya udah. Ayo pulang! #plaaaak!

Oke, gimana? Pada nangis? Nee~ kalian dengerin lagu aja ya!

Lagi pula... aku merasa ceritanya ga nyambung. Hahaha! #authormasihlapar

Yosh! R&amp;R! Cari lagu sedih lainnya sambil ngegalau. Hehehe!

Shirendan-chan! Miaw~


End file.
